The invention relates to a locking arrangement for a movable section of a vehicle roof including at least one locking hook which is adjustable between a locking position and a release position and which, in the locking position, is received in a lock structure provided with a sensor for detecting the locked state of the roof section.
Such a locking arrangement is known for example from DE 198 01 852 A1. The locking arrangement is adjustable between a locking position in which the vehicle roof is connected to the windshield frame and a release position in which the roof is movable to an open or storage position. In the locking position, a locking hook of the locking arrangement extends into a respective recess and is locked therein in order to prevent an unintended release of the roof section, particularly when the vehicle is in motion.
For sensing the locking state of the locking hook during opening and closing of the roof, a contact-free reed sensor is arranged at a locking recess which sensor includes a magnet which produces a signal during the locking procedure when the locking hook enters the locking recess. The signal may be utilized for pulling the locking hook completely into the locking recess and into its final locking position.
For an automatic opening and closing of the roof, it is very important to determine the correct functioning of the locking hook and particularly also the momentary position of the locking hook in the locking recess. It is therefore considered to be important to employ sensitive sensors for determining the locking state of the locking arrangement.
DE 199 27 236 C1 also discloses a locking mechanism for a movable roof section with a locking hook which is movable between a locking position and a release position wherein the locking hook extends into a locking recess for locking the roof section. By way of a micro-switch arranged on the locking mechanism which assumes the function of a sensor or, alternatively, by way of an inductive sensor, the engagement of the locking hook with a locking receiver can be determined whereupon an electric control causes an electric motor to pull the locking hook fully into a closed position.
Furthermore, the locking of the locking hook can be determined by means of a position recognition arrangement. In this way, using two sensors two locking states of the locking movement can be determined.
DE 199 44 615 A1 discloses a lock for a pivotable vehicle roof with a locking hook which, in the locking position engages a shackle. Upon closing of the roof, a sensor provides a signal when the roof has reached a certain position. The sensor therefore determines the movement of the roof but not the locking state of the locking mechanism. The roof movement and the locking movement are different movement procedures, which are separately controlled so that from the determination of the momentary roof position only the moment when the locking action is initiated can be determined, but not the locking condition.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a locking arrangement with two diametrically opposite locking hooks wherein the momentary locking condition can be easily detected with high precision and, at the same, time faulty operation of the locking mechanism can be detected.
In a locking arrangement for a vehicle roof section movable between closed and open positions including a locking hook adjustable between a roof section release position and a locking position in which the locking hook is received in a locking receiver, a first sensor is provided for detecting the position of the locking hook before locking to ensure that it is properly positioned for insertion into the locking receiver, a second sensor is provided for detecting the engagement of the locking hook in the locking receiver and a third sensor is provided for detecting the locking of the locking hook in the locking receiver to ensure proper locking of the locking arrangement.
The first sensor can determine whether the locking hook is in a position from which an insertion into the locking recess is possible. With the second sensor, it can be determined whether the locking hook has actually been inserted into the locking recess and is not accidentally moved to its latching position outside the locking recess. With the third sensor, it can be determined whether the locking arrangement is locked in the latching position so as to prevent an inadvertent release when the vehicle is in motion. The sensors are preferably contact-free sensors, particularly Hall sensors.
An embodiment of the invention will be described below on the basis of the accompanying drawings.